clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sure25/1
--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 22:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I heard you were new here, so I want to help you, if you don't mind. When you post a message on Talk pages, make sure to sign. There are two ways to do this: put four ~~~~ at the end of the message, or there's a gray button with Script in it, which you can click to sign. If you don't do this, no one will know who wrote/typed the message. To post a picture, create it on MS Paint (or any other Paint program). Then save it as a PNG. Then, go on the CP Wiki, click "Edit this page" on the page you want to put the picture on, and click the gray button with the picture inside and click "Browse..." to find your picture, and then press OK. To make bold text, put 3 apostrophes ('), type your text, and then put 3 more '. Or, click the gray buttn with the B in it. It will say Bold text. For Italic text, put 2', not 3 '. Or click the gray button with the slanted ''I in it, and it will say Italic text. For underlined text, put and then press Space, and type the text you want. Then put at the end. Or press the 2nd white button, and it will say Inset text to underline! . Any more questions? Feel free to ask me on my Talk page! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 21:57, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Templates Well, if you want to add the "Mood" template to your page for example, (the one where you put your mood) you wood put on your user page. If you see a Template on someone's page that you want to add to yours, Edit their page, find the code for that template, copy it, and paste it on your page. Any questions? Feel free to ask me! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Signature I could make you one. But I have to know the details: *What font? *What color? *Any other things you want in it? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 02:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I have to go to school now, and after that, I have to get braces, so I'll do it later if you don't mind. --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 11:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! This is your signature code: Sure25 TALK Now highlight this with your cursor, and copy it. Then go to , paste it into the box which says "Signature:" to the left of it. Then, check off the box that says "Raw Signature". Then press "Save" or "Okay". I think that's right. If I'm wrong, let me know. ;-) Here's what it should look like after you do this: Sure25 TALK P.S. I've noticed you forget to do ~~~~ on talk pages. Remember to do it!! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 00:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please come to the upcoming event: Alxeedo111's Template Factory! There, you can ask me to make a Template for you. Just fill out a small form and... that's all! If you described it perfectly, you'll get it from me right a way. If not, I may have some questions, but then I'm sure it'll be done in a second! If you know how to make Templates then... great! If not, go to Alxeedo111’s Template Factory to get as many as you want FREE. ''OPENING DAY IS FRIDAY, MARCH 27, 2009'' --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 22:32, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! To use it, just put on where you want the Template. Here was your request: *sure25 **Blue **Big (I used Large size) **No picture **Border red There were no probelems during the making! :-) Here's what it looks like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Factory! --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 03:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Sith Cub Shop The Sith Cub Shop is now open! Because you signed up early you have recieved an extra <{100 SCpts}> on your shopping card! '''Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] Sith Cub Shop Order Your Prank Bar has been installed. --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet now? Server: Sleet --[[User:Sith Cub|Sith Cub]] 14:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory About your request for the South Park template, is it okay if I put a picture of a TV instead and in the size small? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 18:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 18:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub ShopI I have installed the blue background you have requested! --[[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub]] 18:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User's favorite TV show is South Park! **Yellow **Large (Changed to Small) **Yes ***Changed to **None There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 19:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory has been rejected. The reason is because that according to Wikia and Club Penguin Wiki law, no one is allowed to reveal their age or grade. This is also FEDERAL law. Sorry about your request. Feel free to request a different Template though! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 22:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User loves pranking people! **Red **Small **No ***None **None There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 11:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, are you asking or saying that? And what about SSBB? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Mines Kirby. I haven't played that game in a very long time. Did you complete the Subspace Emissary? I think that's it's name... --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yea. I always beat my friends and family at that game. That just gave me an idea! I'm gonna make a Template saying "This user LOVES SSBB! Their favorite character is ___." --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I gtg (have to go) Umm... what do you mean by "leader of a group"? And, I have to go. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 22:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This user is the leader of a pranking group **Blue **Large **No **Green **No There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo111's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Here was your request: *Sure25 **This User loves Super Smash Bros. Brawl **Green **Long-2 **Yes *** (Uploaded by me) **Purple **No There were no problems in the making! :-) Here is what it should look like: Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory You haven't requested 10 Templates yet. Only 6, and that would be the 7th. Plus, since the Template's about my shop, if you don't mind I'm going to make that one myself (I mean with the colors and pictures that I choose). Sorry, but I'd rather make it with my own judgement since it's about my factory. But, this will still count as one request. Hope you don't mind! P.S. My username is Alxeedo, not Al'e'''xeedo. --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... ''or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Template Factory One question: Your request says "This User is playing a game called __" What is the blank? What game are you playing? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 21:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Invited Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: Don't forget to type the game! (Game|???) Plus, there is a Template called Games. Make sure you don't type that one. Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 00:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Your Shopping Card Has Been Converted To Gold Status. You will now recieve {(200 SCpts)} Per Week! MMA Invasion Hi! Thanks for joining the MMA! We are having an invasion on Friday! Also visit our chat and website, available in the Mwa Mwa Attackers page. Here are the details: *When: Friday, April 10th, 2009, 5:00 PST *Where: Pet Shop, Avalanche *Mission: Clear as many Mwa Mwas as possible *Reward: 1 Medal :D Hope you can make it! --Yorkielvr333 =D Talk t' th' Yorkay Porkay! 23:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Your Template is Here! The Template you requested at Alxeedo's Template Factory is ready! Just put on where you want the Template! Notes: Don't forget to type the game! (Favorite Game|???) Problems: There were no problems in the making! :-D Here is what it should look like: To see the Template’s page, click here! Hope you like it! Please keep requesting Templates at my Template Factory! --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] 02:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Maxlowe Is NOT a mod --Ced1214 CLICK HERE 20:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC)